This invention relates to a fuel transfer apparatus for transferring fuel from one sump to another formed in a fuel tank used in an automotive vehicle.
It has been proposed, for example, in Japanese Utility Model Kokai No. 57-109921 to curve the bottom wall of a fuel tank inwardly so as to form a recess below the fuel tank in order to avoid interference with one or more components positioned in an automotive vehicle. However, this structure has a projection dividing the fuel tank into two separate sumps and requires expensive components to transfer fuel from one sump to another. These components include fuel level sensors, a change-over valve, and a control circuit.